


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更八

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更八

更八

陈柏霖来接到的，是个焉不垃叽的昀昀。  
“真的不像你诶，”宽敞的商务车里陈柏霖从副坐转身过来笑张若昀，“就，你这样子，像是都没有换洗过衣服。”  
——那天离开芒果台的半身西装（没外套）。  
他的偶像真是有一双慧眼。  
张若昀十分尴尬得笑笑，强行转话题：“柏霖哥，今天去哪里吃？”  
“饿了？”  
“太饿了，”张若昀越说越饿，反正陈柏霖也是朝夕相处过的，干脆倒下去瘫满了整个后座，“柏霖哥你不知道，我觉得我现在可以直接吃生吃一位贝尔。”  
“这么饿，那你先吃吧，”陈柏霖反手指着车后座，“放在上面的纸袋里，我给你准备的巧克力和糖。”  
张若昀一个标准得仰卧起坐，开心得去拿纸袋：“太谢谢了柏霖哥，我真的超需要。”  
“跟昨天的巧克力是一个老板，你要是喜欢，我回台湾还可以寄给你。”  
“昨天那颗我还没吃到呢。”张若昀小心撕开精致的包装，取出一颗包裹了闪纸的巧克力，虽然没有拆开，但已经有浓郁的香气泄露了一点痕迹。  
“为什么？”  
“都怪李现，他说不记得放哪儿了。”张若昀愤怒得塞了一口巧克力。  
“啊哈哈？”陈柏霖跟司机都笑了。  
“张若昀。”  
“嗯？”张若昀在看巧克力有几种口味，听到陈柏霖喊他抬起头，看着后视镜里陈柏霖带笑的眼睛。  
“你刚刚抱怨李现的语气，好像女孩子哦。”  
噗————————————  
张若昀：？？？！！！

时间往回倒带。  
愤怒的芸芸再次迁怒完浴室的门后，冲进了淋浴的热水里，这算什么？！李现想干什么？！他脑子是不是坏掉了！！就算自己倒霉了一点，但也是男人啊！亏自己还把他当哥们，哦，他可好，管不住下半身就滚吧！绝交！  
浴室李现刚用过，花洒刚出来的是冷水，打在身上激得张若昀一个激灵，她退开两步垂着脸，突然委屈得想哭。之前她真的害怕啊，女孩子的力气压根反抗不了，死沉死沉，李现还该死得技术不错，本来就很陌生的身体完全不听自己使唤，居然被亲得迷迷糊糊，差点就要做到底——  
自己作为女人跟哥们上床，这是个什么事啊！  
“李现你混蛋！”  
张若昀越想越生气，一拳捶在墙上。  
咦？  
他摇头甩掉不断滚落的水珠，死死盯住自己的手……  
好像，变回来了！

月光映照在江水的波浪上。  
这不是一艘大船，三层的样子，设备简陋，但是围着大圆桌喝啤酒吃饭，太精致就没那个意思了。天气热，江面上却好些，再来点江风，也还不错。  
张若昀仰靠在椅子上，曲起一条腿抱在胸前，另一条腿伸展开，望着缓缓移动的半圆月亮，抽烟。陈柏霖好像喝high了点，跟他朋友几个在摇摇晃晃的船上玩斯诺克，张若昀一开始在旁边看，后来受不了所有人轮流空杆，一个人回桌前又吃了几口菜。  
辣。那盆鱼真辣。  
舌头都麻了。  
陈柏霖领着人找来的时候，就瞧见张若昀躺椅子上都快睡着，月光洒在闭合的眼皮上，面庞一层辉光，看起来特别柔软洁净，从拉长的脖颈到起伏的胸口，都似乎被乳白色的月色浸湿。他停下对跟着的人说：“你有没有觉得，张若昀长很小诶。”  
“哈？他小的时候才不这样，他小时候是个愣头青。”  
李现当然也看见了，他做出一副嗤之以鼻的样子，陈柏霖递给他一支烟，靠在船沿给彼此点了火：“你们吵架啊？”  
李现笑一笑：“都成年人了，吵什么架。”  
“那他怎么不接你电话，你还要找到我手机？”陈柏霖拍拍他肩膀，“若昀是个好孩子啦，坐下来好好说，圈子里抬头不见低头见，黑面很幼稚诶。”  
“柏霖哥，真没有，”李现发现很难概括这个来龙去脉，“我的问题，我是想跟他谈谈。”  
“这就对了，没有什么是不能好好说的嘛。”陈柏霖迎着江风抓了抓凌乱的头发，高悬的夜灯照亮他那张帅气的脸，浓密的眉毛和略微下垂的眼睛，硬朗的轮廓，跟李现有着隐约的相似之处。  
李现悄悄撇嘴。  
“哦对了，”陈柏霖突然说，“巧克力好吃吗？”  
“啊？好吃，很香的。”李现下意识回答，然后猛然明白过来自己中了什么圈套。  
陈柏霖哈哈笑：“我就说，那么大一个包装怎么可能找不到，你们不会是为了巧克力吵起来的吧，很幼稚诶，你干嘛偷吃。”  
“哈、哈哈，不小心顺手吃了，吃完才想起来。”李现尴尬。  
陈柏霖在口袋里掏啊掏，掏出半盒烟，塞给李现，开玩笑说：“糖没有了，都给若昀了，这个给你，别再偷吃了哦。”  
李现接也不是不接也不是。  
“柏霖哥，你有没有充电器，我手机快没电了。”张若昀睡得脖子和腰一起疼，爬起来看个时间，揉着后脖子找来。  
“有啊，手机给我，我去帮你充。”陈柏霖很好人的走两步去接手机，露出刚刚被遮住大半的李现。  
……  
蜜汁沉默。  
“好啦，你们好好说话，男人嘛，有什么事是打一架不能解决的。”陈柏霖和事老做得超溜，一气呵成不留痕迹，就是总觉得有种奇怪的热情。  
——张若昀跟李现分别两个问号。  
江水流淌，越走，两岸的灯光越少，月光也越明亮。  
张若昀趴在栏杆，烟早就掐灭了，短短一截夹在他被粉丝天天舔屏的手指间，用一个倾斜的角度对着黑色的江水。李现背靠在栏杆上，咬着的烟还有长长一截，橙红的火星在风里跃动。  
“对不起——”  
“抱歉——”  
同时说。  
他们互相看一眼，李现挠挠头，张若昀简单直接得开口：“我先说吧。”  
他把手里的烟头丢在脚下，重新点了一根，烟雾散开，很快就在风里被吹走了。  
张若昀深深吸了一口，左手的指节敲打着铁皮：“我想了很久，下午的事也不能全部怪你。”  
“不，是我……”李现想插话，被张若昀轻轻一脚踢了回去。  
“毕竟我是个男人，变成女人这事太难想象了，很多行为是不对，”张若昀扭头瞅瞅李现开始扭曲的脸，“这次终于变回来了，我是不想再变回去，不过要是倒霉呢，我会注意一点，”他有点可怜得看着李现，“诶，我懂的。”  
“……”李现特么再也没了道歉的心，“你懂，不是——你懂什么啊？”  
“男人嘛，”张若昀转身90度，手肘搭在李现肩上，“欲求不满，我懂啊，我不会放在心上，你看起来挺燥的，不是有个女朋友吗，多久没见了？”  
“……”李现想掐死他。  
“放心，我会小心不变身了，变身也不找你了，找你我也会穿好衣服不在你眼前乱晃OK？”张若昀想了想，真诚得补充，“今天是我错，还没适应吧，变身回来之后就冷静多了。”  
李现：MDZZ，我。  
“你刚刚想说什么，说啊。”  
李现狠狠揉揉自己的脸，把可能的狰狞表情揉成一脸冷漠：“哦，你怎么变回来的。”  
“就是奇怪，本来怎么泡热水都没用，你走之后我冲个澡就变回来了。”  
“敢情还怪我？”  
“可不是。”张若昀一笑厉害了就趴在人身上，毛茸茸的头发扎得李现怪痒的。  
真的痒。  
从脖子痒到胸口，心脏好像有人小口小口在对着吹气，痒得人挠心挠肺，可是这样似乎也是最好最正常的结果，过去的胡闹既往不咎，两人还是哥们、是同事，就像陈柏霖说的，圈子里，低头不见抬头见，闹了不愉快是双输，又何必。  
李现勉强跟着笑了一会。  
他之前气得要命走掉，抽了一下午闷头烟，反而想不通自己为什么这么生气，又开始担心女孩子的张若昀去找陈柏霖会不会吃亏会不会出事，结果房间里已经没了人。现在又是那个喜欢讲冷笑话的张若昀，对方的过于正常的态度，让李现觉得非常难受——甚至没有理由难受。  
“对，是跟女朋友很久没见了。”李现烦闷的烟都不想抽，一直夹在指间，开始噼里啪啦打字，打了几条干脆发送语音：“行，那你到了喊我去接你。”  
张若昀一般不会干涉他人的私生活，所以没有问，但人都有好奇心，他不提问就盯着李现看。  
李现秒懂：“哦，我女朋友，过几天来找我。”  
张若昀翻个白眼：“秀什么恩爱，我也有啊。”  
拍街照专用女友。  
李现笑得开心了点。  
——他好像特别喜欢张若昀于千万人中保持的孤独。

三天后，北京。  
李现再次勤劳得每天往返在租的房子和医院的路线里，他赶早回来了，张若昀迟了一天听说也回了北京，明明没什么事的两人不约而同的选择错开航班，什么都没发生，又确实有了微妙的不同。  
李现不想管，实际上他现在什么都不想管，微博不想刷，ins也不想发，经纪人的微信也懒得看，甚至还买了几箱啤酒，也不知道要消什么几把愁。  
咚咚咚。  
李现左手拿瓶对着吹，右手去开门，打扮简约时尚还有点邻家小妹的女朋友张萱拖着行李箱在他门口。  
“诶，你怎么没喊我去接你？”李现侧身放人进去。  
“想给你惊喜啊！”张萱直爽得回答，直接推门进客房，拉开衣柜准备放东西的时候突然目光一闪，手里挑着一套杏色的女式内衣拐到客厅，把胸压在沙发上沿兴师问罪：“李现，这是什么？”  
操。  
李现头大，是踏马芸芸的衣服。  
“别乱动东西啊，快放回去。”  
张萱可不是需要讨好金主嫩模，好歹也是跟李现（经纪公司）相亲的CP，不过她的挂的工作室因为上头整顿出了问题，现在还没跟一心签合同，所以也没正式出道，暂时就捕风捉影的跟李现传传绯闻，假戏半真做，彼此没感情，但也不能让李现瞎搞。张萱绕到沙发前面，把那件蕾丝内衣往李现怀里丢：“现哥，这明显不是我的尺码，这么个大胸妹子，谁啊，你把人带回家里搞？”  
“诶呀，不关你事。”李现烦着呢，把有一瓶喝完的酒随手丢地上，昏昏沉沉得，沙发上躺倒。  
张萱若有所思得笑笑，放过李现去浴室，一边走一边说：“现现哥，对我你也太薄情寡义了吧。”  
李现用手背盖住眼睛，肚子上搭着那件精巧的内衣，再想起有人说的那句“欲求不满”，啧了声，喊：“出来别穿了——”  
浴室里传来笑声：“想得美。”  
男人确实是感官动物，不太能忍，但自己真的欲求不满？李现喝得有点多，脑子也想的乱七八糟，以至于他把人压上床了，塞满头脑的思绪也没停止过。  
说真的，他不太想做。  
眼前的女孩子很可爱，他之前也不讨厌，更有这段时间他挺禁欲，虽然不是硬不起来，但好像还是少了点畅快。  
就好像吃过了山珍海味，再吃个普通的菜，怎么都找不回当时惊艳味蕾颤栗全身的鲜美。  
“喂，李现，你发什么呆啊？”  
熟悉的声音落在耳边，李现把醉懵得目光收回，再次看向自己身下的人，猛地心脏似乎被电打了一回——他看见了张若昀。  
泪水迷离，面色绯红的芸芸。  
委屈的女孩吸吸鼻子，两只手被他压在头顶，又气又急得骂他：“李现，你放手啊！”  
李现有点反应不过来，视线从晃动的鼻尖痣一寸寸往下移。  
吻也一点点往下移。  
亲过柔软的嘴唇，精致的下颌，纤长的脖颈，流连在平直的锁骨上，柔嫩的肌肤上有说不出的香气。  
张若昀紧张极了，僵直着一动不动，更方便李现摩挲这具完美的身体，大手从背后滑到纤腰，握住她让她紧紧和他贴在一起，因为姿势更加挺高的胸部完全暴露，粉色的乳尖随着动作在空气中晃动。  
想吃掉她。  
李现握住一边乳肉，凑上去轻轻咬了一下很可口的粉色。  
“疼啊笨蛋！”  
张若昀打在他脸上。  
李现更用力的吸了一口，手里的身体很明显的颤动，而后发出类似哭泣一般的吸气声。他干脆把脸都埋了上去，丰满柔软的胸部简直舒服极了，甜的像布丁蛋糕，还有张若昀越来越快的心跳，让他知道这不是他一个人的自作多情。  
被玩弄胸部的刺激让芸芸十分不安，她的胸口又热又涨，却揉得她想哭又想叫，很可怜得咬着自己的指头，被李现分开的双腿合不拢，一直贴着男人滚烫结实的身体蹭动，她觉得她下面很奇怪，是作为男生从来不曾感知的悸动，好像有液体一点点流出来，芸芸无法制止，窘迫的夹紧了李现的腰。  
李现觉得自己要硬爆了。  
“你知不知道我是谁？”李现气息愈加沉重，两只手都包住了小巧的臀，一边揉捏一边注视着泫然欲泣的芸芸。  
“……李、李现啊，”张若昀无力得抓着李现绷紧的手臂，“你他妈，都问什么白痴问题——”  
“我好怕你认错人啊，”李现在白皙娇媚的身体上乱吻，底下的手指温柔得揉着小小的入口，被耳边尖叫弄得心慌意乱，也是更兴致盎然，他借酒胡言乱语，干脆不经大脑一口气说完，“我第一个发现你的啊，为什么你还要找别的人？而且什么欲求不满啊，你太过分了，我只想要你——”  
“我喜——”  
“你讨厌gay的吧。”  
对话的声音微妙的转换了音调，男孩子张若昀的诘问饱含委屈，更加清瘦的脸倔强得紧追他的视线：“我是男人，”张若昀拉过李现的手放在略微鼓起，但的确是男人的胸部，“你怎么会对男人有想法？”  
“你只是看上了一具符合你希望的肉体不是吗？”  
“我那么相信你。”  
张若昀冷漠得说。  
“李现，我们朋友也没得做了。”

咚。  
李现从沙发上滚下了地，然后碰到了3、4、5、6……个空酒瓶，一时丁零当啷，响声震天，把李现从睡梦里完全吵醒。  
他躺在酒气未散的地毯上，看着自家的吊顶，觉得小兄弟每天醒来都这么精神真的很烦。  
叮铃叮铃叮铃……  
门铃响了，不知道是谁。李现本来不想管，结果在客房补眠的半个女友抗议着：“现现，好吵啊。”  
“……”  
李现后知后觉想起张萱已经来自己这儿了，不过好像昨晚没做啥。  
外面的人按门铃很规律，每次三下，不会一直吵得人头疼。  
打着哈欠爬起来，李现格外没精打采，小李现在睡裤里顶着一走一晃也懒得遮，念叨着“谁啊”，然后拉开门——  
女孩子的张若昀出现在这个清晨的门口，也是一脸睡意朦胧。  
“你……”  
“哈，哈哈。”  
过于震惊下，两人还没来记得进行有效对话，李现的半个女友奇怪外头是谁，出了客房的门，随着她手里的抱枕掉落，三个人六道目光迅速且完整的进行了交织。  
包括李现莫名精神的小兄弟。  
说时迟那时快，张若昀（女版）抬手就给了李现一个耳光，带着哭腔喊道：“她就是你要跟我分手的原因吗？！”  
李现：？？？？？！！！！！！  
女友：……  
趁着李现女友在这个突然的情节卡了带，张若昀给李现使了个眼色，特别小声的说：  
“怎么样，这个设定可以救到你吗？”  
李现：……

——那你也不用打我啊！


End file.
